Drague intensive!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Un petit nouveau dans un lycée, un Nnoitra remonter à bloc et des amis un peu trop envahissants! Yaoi/ Langage explicite et un peu cru par moment!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

Rating: Alors je dirais K+ mais à la fin de cette petite histoire il y aura un lemon!

Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo!

Genre: Yaoi/UA/Romance/Humour/School-fic/Friendship!

_En espérant que cette petite histoire vous plairas! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre I

Je suis pas ce qu'on peut appelé un ''beau mec''. Je suis même moche. Je m'aime pas.

Aucune fille ne veut sortir avec moi.

Elles se foutent de ma gueule et parle derrière mon dos. Pas qu'elles même.

Ma première fois? C'était aux putes. Juste pour me vider les c*******!

Quand j'vois les mec qu'il y as dans mon groupe je suis... dégoûté. Ouai, c'est le mot.

Eux, ils sont beaux et ils le savent. Y'a cas voire comment toutes les filles, et même des mecs, bavent sur leurs passages.

Surtout devant Grimmjow, Shuuhei, Renji, Starck et Ulquiorra.

Ça me gave.

Je fait genre de rien et en étant toujours une grande gueule mais au fond de moi bah... ça fait chier de l'admettre, mais ouai ça m'fait mal...

Putain pourquoi je suis né avec une telle gueule sérieux?!

On est tous assis sur un banc et un petit muret devant notre lycée, le lycée Seritei dans Tokyo Shybuya.

Ces cons et même ces connes sont encore en train de se faire draguer et moi je reste comme un blaireau sans savoir quoi faire quand une voix douce me demande:

_ Excuse moi, est ce que tu sais dans quel bâtiment se trouve le bureau du directeur? Je suis nouveau et je suis un peut perdu...

Je me retourne et... vois un ange?

Putain qu'est ce que j'raconte moi?!

Il est plus petit, bien plus petit que moi, 'fin c'est pas dur en même temps je suis le plus grand de tout le bahut avec Yammy. Il a les cheveux roux ça lui vas juste trop bien, ils lui tombent sur les épaules et devant yeux ambre... il a la peau bronzée légèrement, une carrure fine, des lèvres pulpeuses... Un canon quoi.

….

WHAT?!

P'tain je suis pas gay moi merde!

Quoique... Enfin voilà quoi m'faites pas chier!

_ Alors? Me redemande t-il en rougissant.

Il doit être gêné que j'réponde pas.

Il est mignon.

P'tain calme toi Nnoitra!

_ Ouaip, tu veux que j'tamène...? Marmonnais-je, m'attendant déjà à un refus.

Bah quoi? Je suis moche!

_ Oui je veux bien, enfin, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas vus que tu es avec tes amis... Murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

Oh dieux mais il veut s'faire violer lui ou quoi?!

_ Nan nan t'inquiète...

_ Merci... euh! Me sourit-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

_ Nnoitra, Nnoita jiruga. Lui répondis-je.

_ Nnoitra-kun, enchanté, moi c'est Ichigo Kurosaki.

La vache... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me sourit comme ça. Un sourire sincère. Ça m'retourne!

_ Oi Nnoi' ou t'vas et...

C'est la voix de grimm' et vus la tête qu'il tire en matant, oui ce bleuté est bi, le rouquin... il lui plaît, shit!

_ Oh... salut! Sourit c't'enflure en s'avançant vers lui avec un air aguicheur.

_ Bonjour. Répondit gentiment mon...-merde!- le roux.

_ T'es nouveau? J't'aurais remarqué sinon... Susurre t-il.

J't'en supplie casse toi salaud et laisse moi avec lui merde!

_ Oui je suis nouveau, excuse moi mais Nnoitra-kun allait m'emmener jusqu'au bureau du directeur et...

_ J'peux t'y amener si tu veux!

Connard...

_ Non ça vas aller merci. A plus tard! Tu viens, Nnoitra-kun?

Par tout les démons de l'enfer! Il est sérieux là?! Il préfère rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec ''mister bombe sexuelle''? -Dixit les filles du bahut, moi j'le trouve moche... oui... j'suis pas un peu de mauvaise foi là!-

Enfin bref! Aucune chance que je laisse échapper cette... bah oui cette putain de chance!  
_ J'arrive. Lui souris-je alors que je vois mon pote fulminer malgré que son putain d'air ''charmeur'' -puant oui!- est toujours sur sa gueule!

Héhéhéhé, dans les dents chaton bleu!

Tête de moustique -oui c'est mon surnom... charmant hein?!- Bref! Nnoitra-1/Bogoos-0!

Fin chapitre I

Pfioupfioupfiou! Un Nnoitra x Ichigo?

Oui et alors?

Je l'aime bien ce couple moi! (tire la langue!)

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, pauvre Nnoity, tout le monde le trouve moche! Même lui tiens! Xd

Ah oui, je tiens à vous prévenir, il y a certains mecs dans cette fic qui vont se prendre les vents du siècle, que dis-je, du millénaire par un ichi-berry tout innocent...Z'êtes prévenus héhé!

Je tenais aussi à préciser que les chap' ne feront pas plus de deux voire trois pages -au max- (sur open office). Ce seras une une tite fikette quoi!

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce petit avant goût vous auras plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur ce couple trop peut utilisé sur le fandom français!:)

A plus! Kitsune-gwenoo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

Rating: Alors je dirais K+ mais à la fin de cette petite histoire il y aura un lemon!

Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo!

Genre: Yaoi/UA/Romance/Humour/School-fic/Friendship!

Note de l'auteur: Je tenais a préciser (au cas ou), je ne le trouve absolument pas moche Nnoitra! Le seul truc qui est chiant c'est que dans le manga il nous tire des sourires de psychopathe échappé de l'asile avec ses dents bizarres. Donc! Imaginez vous un Nnoitra avec des dents NORMAL pas style ''piano'' et qu'il n'est pas non plus taillé comme un coton tige mais plutôt finement musclé au vus de sa haute stature! Et puis franchement il est pas si moche que ça (y'a cas voire yammy et charlotte hein! D'ailleurs ce dernier feras une apparition dans ma fic:)

**Chizu aki:** Hey! Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'es plu! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ''mon'' Nnoitra dans cette fic seras bien différent! Je l'aime bien et c'est vrai que c'est con de faire toujours de lui dans les fic quelqu'un de sans cervelle et débile sur les bords! J'avoue que je l'aime bien dans les mauvais rôles aussi, du moment que son personnage soit bien travailler! Merci encore! J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plairas! Ja! :)

**Bigloolie:**Merci pour ta review! je suis contente que tu aime bien cette fic! ;) Ja!

**Gesshoku-Makkura:** Coucou! Il y as trop peu de fic Nnoitra x ichigo je suis bien de ton avis! Merci pour ta review! Ja!

**Chewiichupa:** Mercii pour ta review c'est gentil! Voilà j'ai fait au mieux pour poster rapidement!:) Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu! Ja!

Chapitre II

Je tentais désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation! Bah quoi? J'suis pas une pie moi! Malgré que les gens me prennent pour une grande gueule, je suis plutôt discret en fait... Enfin, autant que j'puisse l'être avec ma taille de girafe et ma tronche de cake! Quand j'l'ouvre c'est seulement quand on me pose une question ou quand on m'fait chier! Mais heureusement, ichigo est là!

_ Tu as quel âge? Me demanda t-il en souriant.

_ Euh... 17 ans et toi...?

_ Pareille!

Putain! Trouve un truc à dire Nnoitra, merde c'est pas compliqué quand même!

_ Hum... tu viens d'où?

C'est mieux...

_ Okinawa!

Putain la chance!

_ Tu es arrivé quand? Demandais-je, curieux...

C'est pas ma faute, j'suis comme ça!

_ Ça fait une semaine, j'ai pris ces ''vacances'' pour pouvoir aider mes parents et mes sœurs à tout ranger dans la maison, elle est grande, donc nous avons eu un peu de mal à tout finir assez vite. Me répondit-il.

_ Pourquoi t'as déménagé?

Oh la vache! Il va me prendre pour une fouine!

_ Mon père à demandé sa mutation ici, il est chirurgien et ma mère aime beaucoup Tokyo. Elle vas ouvrir une librairie dans Shybuya! Babilla t-il alors que je le regardais.

Je sens mes joues chauffées...

Putain d'puis quand je rougis moi?!

_ Dit! J'aimerais m'inscrire au club de basket, est ce qu'il reste des places? Me demande t-il d'un coup.

Je sens mon cœur faire ''boum''. Il aime le basket?

_ Ouai il reste une place...

_ Cool! A Okinawa j'étais dans un club aussi et j'ai eu un peu peur qu'ici je ne puisse pas y jouer... Rit-il.

_ Mais t'es pas trop p'tit?

Je le vois ouvrir de grand yeux...

Là Nnoity, t'a vraiment manqué une occasion d'fermer ta gueule! Hurlais-je intérieurement, me préparant déjà à ce qu'il me jette.

Mais au contraire, un sourire fit surface sur ses lèvres et il éclata de rire!

Gné?

_ Ahaha! Tu sais, dans mon ancienne équipe ils étaient pas convaincus aussi avant qu'ils ne me voient jouer! Pas que je me vante hein! C'est juste que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal! Contre les autres équipes de la région ont as gagné 20 match sur 22!

Là c'est à moi d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

Ils devaient être bons.

Il doit être bon...

….

Putain mais à quoi j'pense moi encore!

On se calme, on se calme!

Penser à kenpachi-sensei en string léopard avec des oreilles de lapin danser la macarena!

….

Autre chose! Vaut mieux autre chose! Vu comment il me regarde il doit s'demander pourquoi je ricane tout seul comme un con!

_ Excuse moi j'pensais à autre chose... Soufflais-je.

_ J'ai crus comprendre oui! Sourit-il.

_ On est arrivé... Lui dis-je.

P'tain... ça m'fout les boules quand même, on ne se parlera peut-être plus.

o*o*o*o*o*o

_ Je vous présente Ichigo Kurosaki, il est nouveau dans ce lycée alors faite lui un bon accueille! Chantonna Urahara-sensei en dégainant son éventail.

Tout l'monde lui dit bonjour _chaleureusement_... bande de pervers ET perverses aussi, j'tiens à préciser hein!

_ Bonjour! Sourit-il.

_ P'tain, qu'est ce qu'il est bandant quand même... Murmura Grimmjow à Starck devant moi et c'con acquiesce en plus! J'croyais qu'il était un pur hétéro ronflex!

Quand d'un coup en relevant le visage je vois le rouquin me faire un grand sourire!

Tout l'monde se tourne vers moi et m'tue du regard!

QUOI?! Un problème bande de nains?! C'est ce que j'aurais voulu leur gueuler à ces débiles mais j'pas envie d'faire mauvaise impression à mon...-RE merde!- à Ichigo!

_ Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de renji et -

Ne pu terminer notre taré d'prof.

_ Je peux m'asseoir à côté de Nnoitra-kun plutôt? Demanda t-il.

Plusieurs mâchoires faillirent percuter le sol! Dont la mienne!

Il veut venir à côté de moi?

Pourtant Renji est beau et populaire lui!

_ Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas? Me demanda t-il, l'air gêné.

_ Non non ça m'dérange pas... Lui souris-je, sourire qu'il me rend, j'entends Renji derrière moi grincer des dents!

Uhuhuhu!

Nnoitra- 2/ Bogoss- 0!

Fin chapitre II

Alors qu'en dites vous?

Une review? :)

Ja ne!

Kitsune-gwenoo!


End file.
